


Bird Boned

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Series: Monster Mash [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clint Barton, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Harpies, Harpy Clint Barton, Lemon, M/M, Mentioned Egg Laying, One Shot, Playful Sex, Playful teasing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolves, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: After gossiping with Tony, Clint decides it's his turn to have some fun with a wolf of his own.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Monster Mash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530668
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Bird Boned

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.

“You didn’t!” Clint gasped, looking at a sheepish Tony as they sat on the couch, ignoring the news report about the latest scandal in the political world.

Tony pulled out his phone and tapped it a few times before turning it to show Clint the screen. It showed a selfie, the half-gorgon smirking guiltily as he curled himself around the shocked stone statue that was Steve Rogers, they were both obviously naked, but Tony had cropped it tastefully. Along the bottom Tony had typed out ‘ _ I fucked up after he fucked me up <3 _ ’

“Oh my god. You actually did…”

“He’s not allowed to wear the blindfold anymore. Has to be me so I know this won’t happen again.” Tony sighed, “Really sucked having to wait for cuddle time after the best sex I’ve had in my life… You weren’t lying when you told me a werewolf’s rut was the best thing ever.”

“I’m surprised you waited so long to find out.” 

“You know Steve. He likes to take things slow and build the romance. I was waiting for him to be ready.” Tony shrugged.

“Which is unlike you. It proves you’re head over heels for this guy.”

“Oh, and you aren’t crazy for  _ your  _ werewolf?”

“We aren’t discussing my relationship. We’re laughing over how ridiculous yours is.” Clint deflected.

Before Tony could respond, the room was suddenly filled with the sounds of barking and growling, two huge wolves barreling in excitedly with ears forward and tails wagging. They wrestled all over the room, though they made sure to avoid breakable things. The two, Steve and Bucky, were clearly full of energy and in need of expelling it all in a willful transformation. 

Werecreatures had two types of shifts; the painful and slow shift caused by whatever shift ‘deity’ the type had (for wolves it was the full moon), and the willful transformations that were quick, easy, and completely controlled by the individual, though they were smaller and less powerful in a willful transformation compared to their natural shift they had no control over.

“Oh look, the puppies are here.” Tony smirked, watching as the sandy colored wolf and the black wolf seemed to playfully fight for dominance.

“Yours looks a bit stiff still.” Clint smirked, unable to hold in some laughter as he remembered the selfie he’d seen that contained the one and only Captain America as a naked stone statue on a bed.

Steve made a louder growl as he took Bucky down to the ground, snapping at his friend playfully before jumping up and running back a few feet. Bucky tackled him hard to the ground with a growl equally as loud as Steve’s. The two rolled around and kicked and bit for a while longer before they tired themselves out for a time, long enough for their attentions to turn towards their mates.

Bucky trotted over to Clint and put his big lupine head in the blond’s lap, closing his eyes and letting out a huff of content. The metal leg strapped to his body in the absence of the original leg nudged against Clint’s leg just slightly.

Clint smiled, “You two smell like wet dog. Looks like you will have to shower before bed tonight for sure.” he said, playing with one of Bucky’s ears.

“Hey, Clint.” Tony said, hoping the other actually had his hearing aids tuned on and he hadn’t been just lip-reading the whole time, since now his feathered friend was no longer looking at him, “Do you think that back before we came along, these two dogs were friends with benefits? Steve denied it when I asked but I swear he sucks cock like a pro.”

“Oh, I definitely think they were, no matter how much they deny it.” Clint smirked, watching Bucky for his reaction.

The black wolf snorted as he pulled his head back. He gave a little growl, as did Steve. Though Steve seemed to look offended by the suggestion, Clint could have swore Bucky was smirking, despite having made noises that sounded like he was also denying being a friend with benefits with Steve.

“Hey, it’s fine with me. So you’ve had experience before. Makes it so you can make me feel even better now that you’re all mine.” Clint teased further before glancing over at Steve. “Did he tell you he totally got stoned the other night?”

Bucky looked back at Steve and made a noise that sounded like a half-assed howl, definitely a teasing sound. The other wolf growled and ducked his head before shoving it into Tony’s lap, huffing and looking away from everyone. 

“Sorry, you know Clint and I talk about you two.” Tony grinned, “And how could I tell him how good your rut was to me without completing the story?”

Clint laughed and looked at Bucky, “Made me miss enjoying your rut...want to pretend you’re having it?”

Bucky’s attitude changed completely in a matter of milliseconds. He turned his attention back to Clint, eyes wide and ears attentive, tail straight as an arrow. He huffed and nudged Clint to push him out of the chair. He was clearly very fond of the idea of pretending to have his rut.

“Looks like I have important plans. You two have fun.” Clint winked at Tony before standing up to walk back to Bucky’s room.

Quickly trotting ahead of Clint, Bucky led the way to his own room. He would have shifted back to human if he hadn’t been in front of Tony. He respected his friend’s mate, and he wouldn’t dare shift back to human in front of Tony knowing full well that when he shifted back he’d be fully naked. But in the privacy of his bedroom, alone with Clint, he had full freedom to shift to human or wolf whenever he pleased. Once Clint closed the door behind him, Bucky shifted as quickly as possible to human, or mostly human anyways. His ears and tail remained, as they were always present in a werewolf’s life.

Bucky’s eyes focused on Clint as he stepped forward on two legs instead of four, the metal lupine leg falling to the carpeted floor with a heavy thud, leaving Bucky with his one real arm, not bothering to grab the replacement for his missing one while he was human. “You’re a dangerous man, and I love you for it,” he said with a smirk.

“I’m also a man about to get what I want from the man I love.” Clint said, removing his clothing and shaking out his feathers. Bucky loved those feathers. A rich black that faded to gold at the tips.

“Damn right you are. Come here.” Bucky lunged forward and pulled Clint closer to him, kissing him fiercely without hesitation.

The fully exposed harpy smiled and moved to straddle the wolf’s lap, pressing his already half-hard member to his as they kissed. “You got a new bottle of lube, right? Last time we ran out…”

“Of course I did. I wouldn’t make you take me raw,” Bucky said, stretching to reach the nightstand drawer that contained the brand new bottle. “I got flavored this time, just to see if we like it.”

“Seems we’ll have to test that sometime” Clint said, taking the bottle to read the label before tossing it onto the bed.

"You can test it today and see if it tastes good on me." The werewolf chuckled while grabbing Clint's thighs. "But let's get you fully erect first. This is all much more fun when we're both excited."

“I’m sure we’ll have lots of time to try lots of things, but you do still smell like wet dog, so let's start the first round in the shower.”

"I can never say no to shower sex," Bucky said, picking Clint up and carrying him to the bathroom

“Well, you could, but what fun would that be? Just let me take out my hearing aids first. These ones aren’t waterproof and Tony’ll kill me if I take another pair to him for fixing.”

"I'll get the water going, join in when you're ready." Bucky stepped into the shower and ran the water, letting it get warm before he started touching himself while waiting for his mate.

Clint removed his hearing aids, the world going silent around him once more, and placed them in a safe dish by the sink. Then he made sure that there were two fresh towels ready for them before slipping into the shower behind Bucky, placing a hand on his hip to get his attention.

When Bucky turned around, his cock was standing at attention proudly, awaiting the attention it was promised. He pulled Clint in for a kiss, water cascading off his back as he bent down.

Clint hummed into the kiss, sliding his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, his feathers tickling the wolf’s back as they slid over his wet skin.

Bucky's one arm wrapped around Clint's waist and pulled him closer so they had as much skin to skin contact as possible. The wolf's ears relaxed back as the two simply kissed and embraced while the water of the shower poured over their bodies.

Clint moved his hands up into Bucky’s long wet hair as they kissed, using his fingers to brush the messy locks back away from his face, “Soapy stuff now, or later when the water’s turning cold?” he asked, pulling back far enough so he could read Bucky’s lips. His wonderful werewolf did know sign language, but one hand was busy groping, the other was probably tucked away in the closet or under the bed, and Clint wasn’t going to stop the touches he was feeling. Lipreading would be perfectly fine at the moment.

"Now. Don't want your legs to give out afterwards when you're trying to clean."

Clint nodded and shifted his weight onto one leg, reaching out with the other to use his eagle feet to grab a bottle of shampoo. “Let’s do this quickly so we can get to the fun part.”

Bucky agreed with a nod, helping Clint to wash himself. Soon the wolf was also cleaned up and no longer smelled like wet dog, his hair clean and smelling much nicer. Almost immediately he was back to touching Clint and placing kisses along the line of feathers on the harpy's shoulders.

The harpy hummed and pet Bucky’s ears before sliding down his body and taking him in his mouth, running his tongue along the underside of his dick before pulling his head back to start a slow, teasing pace.

A long groan came out of Bucky's mouth as he closed his eyes and let Clint suck him off. His feral side allowed his groan to turn to a growl at the end of it, a pleased sound that really only Clint ever got to hear. That just meant that Clint was damn good at pleasing his mate in more ways than one.

Clint couldn’t hear the growl, but he could feel the vibrations of it in his lover’s body, and he smirked around his cock. He loved when he could draw out those pleased growls from his furry boyfriend.

Opening his throat so he wouldn’t gag, Clint took in all of Bucky to his hilt, pausing there before sucking his cheeks in and pulling back to the tip.

Bucky groaned again, this time putting his hand on Clint's head, fingers carding through blond hair. He looked down at the harpy and smirked.

The harpy glanced up, making eye contact as he took Bucky in deep again, then back to the tip where he used his tongue to tease.

A chuckle rumbled through Bucky's body. "I think I wasn't the only one who had friends with benefits," he said, making sure Clint could see his lips.

Clint grinned and pulled back, “Finally admitting it then? And yes, I have enjoyed benefits with friends before. One of them being Tony.” he kissed Bucky’s tip and moved to stand up, “Water’s getting colder...want to move to the bed?”

"Don't have to ask me twice." Bucky shut off the water, then shook like his wolf self would, sending water flying and causing by his wet hair to fly out in different directions.

“Bucky!” Clink protested, grabbing the shower curtain to use as a shield, “Just use a towel like a normal person!”

The wolf smirked and leaned toward Clint. "Cone on, you know I'm still a wolf. Cut me some slack."

“Wolf, yes, but also human.” Clint grabbed one of the towels and patted his face dry as he stepped out of the shower, “Save instincts for once we get going doggy-style.”

Bucky made an excited growl as he grabbed the other towel and dried himself off. Though he didn't exactly desire to be dry, he knew that being dry would make things easier for Clint, considering his feathers usually took a while to dry fully.

Clint took the time to gently dry his feathers enough where they wouldn’t be dripping before hurriedly drying off his torso and legs, then he tossed the towel to the side, put in his hearing aids, and started backing out of the bathroom towards the bed, watching Bucky as he moved.

Bucky’s tail started wagging as he followed Clint out of the bathroom. His whole body language screamed that he was ready to take his mate and blow his mind, and as he walked back into the bedroom, he almost had a predatory look about him. His eyes were focused, ears forward, listening and watching for hints from Clint.

With a few feet to go, Clint spread is arms out and flapped them a few times, the feathers catching the air and lifting him back in the air until he settled, perched on the bed.

Bucky lunged forward and gripped the edge of the bed, looking up at his perched mate. His canine teeth grew just a bit sharper as his excitement grew. “You planning on teasing me some more before I take you?”

“Hmm, now that is a question, isn’t it?” Clint reached forward to touch his lover’s face, “I can’t tease you much during your ruts because you don’t have the patience for it. So now I could take advantage of you being a normal level of horney…” he considered out loud before sighing and flopping back onto the matress, “But I think I’ve waited long enough for you to hold me in your special way.”

“Thank god.” Bucky pulled himself onto the bed and pinned Clint on the mattress, smirking and growling possessively. “Because I wasn’t going to wait much longer.”

“We both know you would have put up with my teasing as long as I wanted to tease you.” Clint smirked, “You have a weakness for it — or me. Probably me.”

“Definitely you.” With a louder growl, the wolf assaulted Clint’s neck with his teeth, leaving kisses and little bite marks while his one arm supported him.

“Oh, good boy.” the harpy practically purred, knowing that his words would get his lover’s tail wagging. He wrapped his legs around Bucky’s middle and buried his hands in his hair to scratch behind his ears.

Bucky made a happy whine as he pulled back, shifting his weight to his knees. His hand moved down Clint's torso, or at least as far as it could with the harpy's legs around the wolf. Shivering with excitement, Bucky rolled his hips forward into his mate's.

Clint grabbed the lube and held it up for Bucky, giving it a little wiggle, “Before you forget while grinding against me.”

The wolf huffed. "Should have grabbed my arm," he muttered while taking the bottle. He used his teeth to open it, then he squeezed some over his and Clint's cocks. He gave them both a few good strokes to spread out the lube before he went back to grinding.

“Want me to ride you this time? I know doggy is your favorite, but me riding you is easier when you don’t have your arm…”

"Sure, it's been a while since I've seen you do all the work."

“All? Please, you thrust up into me with greed and vigor once we get going.” Clint smirked and kissed him before rolling them over so he was on top, straddling the wolf.

Bucky's tail thumped against the bed as he smirked. "Of course I am. I'm just going to like watching for a bit before I start moving."

“Of course you are.” Clint took their cocks in hand, slipping Bucky’s off them before squeezing more lube onto his fingers, “I’ll distract our hornyness, you prep me.” he said before starting to stroke them both together.

"You won't do anything as soon as my fingers are in your ass." Bucky scooped up some of the lube and reached behind to Clint's entrance.

“Where is your faith in me? I can stroke us just fine until I’m stretched and ready!”

"I highly doubt that." With his hand hovering over his mate's entrance, Bucky pushed one finger in, spreading Clint apart as much as he could with his one hand.

“I— _ ah _ …” Clint bent over slightly, his stroking hand faltering for a second, but kept going, “—will show you who can or can’t do it!”

"I’d love to see you try. You won't be doing anything but moaning by the time I get a third finger in you." Bucky curled the one finger inside Clint and moved it in and out at a slow pace.

“I bet you I will make it! And when I do, you have to take me out to that new pizza place for a large pepperoni!” Clint insisted, his voice going up an octave for a second.

"Deal." When the wolf was satisfied with how well his one finger was working inside Clint, he added a second, not bothering to go as slow as he did with the first finger.

Clint gasped and was a bit shaky in his rhythm, but continued on. There was pizza at stake and he was not going to lose himself and watch his chances at it melt away.

"I know you want to give in," Bucky said in a sweet dark voice, a hint of a growl at the end of his words as he worked those two fingers inside of the harpy.

“Maybe, but—I want pizza more than giving in!” Clint gasped.

"That pizza really won't be as good as this, you know." The wolf curled his fingers once more, this time scissoring them.

“What if I said I love your dick as much as pepperoni pizza?”

"I'd be offended that the pepperoni was being compared to my dick. There's no competition."

“But both are tasty meat sticks…”

"Mine tastes better." Bucky finally started inserting a third finger, going slower than the previous two. 

"Nah." He said with a moan, his hand slowing. 

Bucky snorted and curled his fingers more than he had before, moving them in and out at a quick pace.

“Fuck—Bucky!” Clint sucked in a deep breath, his grip on both their cocks tightening, but he still shakilly stroked them.

“If you’re not begging for my cock by the time I take my fingers out of your ass, you’re not getting your pizza.” Bucky growled as he shoved his fingers in deeper.

“The bet wasn’t for begging! It’s that I can keep stroking your cock until I’m riding it!” Clint protested.

“Terms have changed, either you beg, or no pizza.”

Clint gave Bucky a pouty look that no one besides Bucky would ever see. “But Bucky…”

The wolf raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to beg for me?”

“N-no changing the pizza bet again?”

Bucky was silent for a bit, stilling his fingers as he made eye contact with the blond. "I won't change the bet again, but your damn lucky I don't have my other hand. Otherwise, you'd be doomed."

Clint whined, “Don’t stop!”

Bucky didn't bother easing back into the pace. He thrusted his fingers in and out of his mate, the merciless pace not faltering in the slightest.

The harpy gasped and moaned, abandoning his job with the changed rules to their bet, and he pressed himself back into Bucky’s hand, “Please… You’re a machine, Bucky. Fuck, this pace…”

The wolf growled low and possessively, not stopping his fingers. "Tell me what you want."

“You.” Clint moaned, nuzzling into Bucky’s shoulder and neck, “ _ All _ of you…”

Finally, Bucky relented the movement of his fingers, pulling them out slowly before he shifted on the bed so he was laying more on his back. "Come on then, show me how bad you want me."

Clint hurried to push himself up and hover over Bucky, the werewolf’s tip slipping into his hole with ease as he lowered himself.

Bucky held back a groan, watching his mate take in his whole length and then settle for a bit to adjust. When that pause to adjust came, the wolf couldn’t help but smirk as he pushed his hips up just a bit to reach deeper.

“D-don’t move yet!” Clint protested, though his attempted scolding was ruined by the moan in his voice. It was a game they played often. Bucky doing something to Clint that Clint would protest at the time, but he never gave a serious ‘don’t do that again’ afterwards. Plus a protest wasn’t their safe word. Not that they were always doing the type of things that required a safeword, but it was nice to have one when one of them was a werewolf who could sometimes lose his rational mind when the wolf in him got too excited. The wolf knew to stop if the safeword was used.

Briefly, Clint hoped that now that Tony and Steve had moved to the physical level of their relationship, that they had a safeword. He’d have to mention it to Tony and tell him how Steve’s inner wolf can be trained to respect that safeword, if they haven’t one already.

But his thoughts of the other couple passed quickly when Bucky rolled his hips again, snapping his attention right back to his own lover and their current attempt at ‘fertilizing his eggs’ so to speak.

“Fuck, Bucky!”

Bucky’s smirk only seemed to grow wider. “You gonna start moving, or do I need to start doing the work since it seems you’re caught up in the moment?”

“I’m adjusting! Don’t get your tail in a knot!” Clint said, tugging playfully on one of Bucky’s nipples.

The tug made a very small whine escape the wolf’s lips. “Don’t get your feathers ruffled. You’re adjusting longer than normal. Not that I’m opposed to that. It’s fun teasing you like this.”

“It’s November.” Clint shrugged before his eyes widened, his own words registering in his mind. November...his month. Shit.

Harpys lay eggs—even males. Though for males it happened once a year, unlike females who would lay one every three months or so. And for Clint, November was his egg month, and it always took his body a little longer to adjust when his month started—and he’d get hornier the closer to laying he got.

“Fuck—it’s November…”

“November…” Bucky sighed. “What do you want to do, then? Keep going? Because I can wait if I need to.”

“Fuck no, just let me adjust a bit longer.”

Bucky nodded. "Take your time."

Clint nodded and slowly, as he felt more ready, he tested a slow movement up and back down again. Feeling like he could take the pace they both liked best, he then started up a faster bounce, letting out a moan as he did so.

Bucky, who had been propped up on his elbow, let himself fall back on the bed, groaning at the pace Clint had set.

“Happy now?” Clint moaned out.

"Very," the wolf replied with a smile. "You're damn good at this, you know."

“I know.” Clint smirked down at his lover as he rolled his hips while moving.

As Clint kept up the pace, Bucky rested his hand on one of the harpy’s hips, helping him move whenever he moved down. That possessive growl showed itself once more, the wolf making sure that Clint knew he belonged to Bucky.

“As if I’d do this with anyone else.” Clint tried to chuckle, but his moaning won out. He reached back behind him, fingers curling to gently tease at Bucky’s balls.

Bucky grunted. “You’re still mine…” He huffed and thrust his hips up into Clint’s.

“ _ Ah—! _ ” Clint gasped before bending over slightly to look Bucky in the eye, “And you’re my possessive old wolf.”

Bucky lunged forward and caught Clint’s lips in a sloppy kiss, and then he went further until he was on top of the harpy, growling and moving his hips at a quick pace.’

“Well—I guess we’re doing it this way now.” Clint groaned, spreading his legs and using them to prop his hips up at a better angle for Bucky to thrust into.

The wolf didn’t respond with anything other than a grunt as he kept his head down and lost himself to his wolf side that demanded he breed with his mate. His ears were straight forward, listening to every sound that Clint made, and he’d react accordingly with growls or grunts. He even increased the pace as his mind switched completely over, making him responsive only to the noises coming from his mate and the safeword that might be used if he went too far.

“ _ Bu-Bu-Bucky _ —fuck…” The harpy closed his eyes, glad he’d put his hearing aids back in so he could hear his lover’s pleasure. If he could hear only one thing for the rest of his life, he wanted it to be the sounds his lover made when they had sex.

Bucky made a sort of snarling sound as he struggled to keep his balance while still thrusting. Having just the one arm really was a disadvantage when he got intimate with Clint. Still, he made the best of it and did his best as he started to feel his stomach tighten up, the beginning of his climax building up the deeper he thrust into Clint.

“Bucky— _ close _ !” Clint said, rolling over after tucking one of his legs up at his chest so it could move between his and Bucky’s bodies. Then he lowered it, positioning them in more of a doggy-style, his tail feathers tickling against Bucky’s stomach.

Of course the new position made Bucky growl in pleasure, and he went all out on Clint, leaning back and using his hand to stabilize himself by placing it at the base of the harpy's spine. He slammed his hips forward over and over until he was practically growling constantly.

Clint moaned, lowering his head into the sheets as he felt his gut tighten right before he finally reached orgasm, his pleasure spilling out over the old sheet Bucky often used to protect his bedding when they decided to have some fun.

Bucky groaned when Clint tightened around his cock, creating more friction to work his climax up to. All it took was a few more quick thrusts, then the wolf took a few slow ones before all the pleasure rushed through him, and Bucky let out one last growl as his orgasm hit hard and fast.

Once they had both finished climaxing, the two collapsed onto the bed with contented little sounds.

“So good, Bucky…” Clint moaned, reaching over to pull a pillow closer.

Bucky sighed happily while nuzzling the back of Clint's neck. "You definitely earned your pizza."

“After our cuddles. I know you love them.” 

"Curling up with your mate after sex is one of the best feelings in the world." The wolf smiled and kissed Clint's neck.

“I know.” Clint placed the pillow under their heads before pulling back to let Bucky’s softening member slip out before he rolled over to cuddle up against the wolf’s chest. “Which is why I will never deny you it.”

"I couldn't ask for a better mate," Bucky said, closing his eyes and wrapping his arm around the harpy.

“I’m just happy that I gave you a chance, even if my parents preferred I stick to other feathered races.” he hummed, kissing Bucky’s cheek, “I rather like curling up with a warm, fuzzy dog-man.”

"Werewolves are the best to curl up with," Bucky agreed. "Just one of the ways they can warm you up."

“And this one is all mine. Lucky me.” Clint kissed Bucky’s lips a few times before fully relaxing.

"Pretty sure I'm just as lucky to have you as all mine."

“You’re not just with me for my pretty feathers?” Clint teased.

"Those are just an added bonus." Bucky smirked.

“That, and how much my mating dance turns you on.”

"It is pretty attractive."

Clint smiled and rubbed their noses together, “I love you.”

I love you more," the wolf countered.

“As if that were even possible.” The harpy hummed, taking Bucky’s lips in another kiss.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
